


Friend Stealer IV: James' Tale

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual James Sirius Potter, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, James is a horny bastard you've been warned, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oral Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter, kind of enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Every story has multiple sides. This is James'. Or "James' seduction of Scorpius Malfoy and thereafter".
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 75
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Friend Stealer saga, so you may want to read the first 3 before this one though it's not necessary. So, this is actually going to be a multi chapter story I've decided. Not sure how long yet. Thanks for all the support this wouldn't exist without your comments! Much appreciated.

James' summer had been lame so far. He had done absolutely nothing fun. He was supposed to go to Italy with a few mates, but it turns out one of his mates didn't appreciate the fact that James had shagged his sister. Some people are such prudes, really. So the group had decided he was disinvited from the trip. 

To make matters worse, he had an intruder in his house by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. It was strange because somehow James had failed to notice before how utterly gorgeous the blonde was, too blinded by his hate he supposed. One day, James had a brilliant idea, he was going to seduce Scorpius Malfoy. What else was he going to do? Seemed a productive use of his time.

"So! What's going on, lads?" James said cheerily one day sitting down next to his brother and Scorpius. 

Albus narrowed his eyes at James. "What are you up to?" 

"Nothing at all. Can't a bloke simply talk to his own brother?" James asked.

"We never talk." Albus stated. 

"Good time to start then, eh?" James said, he looked over at Scorpius who was looking at him warily. Fair enough he supposed, he had not exactly been kind to him.

"Go away, James." Albus said.

"Oi. Fine, so bloody rude." James muttered. He then got up from the couch. He would back off for now, he needed a game plan, a playbook.

James woke up in the middle out of night out of habit since his owl, Seraphina wakes him up at 2:30 am like clockwork to get her food. She was bloody spoiled. Except his owl was not in his room. Curious. He would have to investigate. He got up out of bed and down the stairs to look for her. 

He saw his beautfiul auburn colored bird perched on Scorpius' shoulder. The blonde was seated on the couch in the living room. He was talking to her quietly, she seemed to be listening intently. 

"Oi! Sera, get off him." James ordered. She was good at following orders when she wanted to. In fact she was a great partner in crime for pranking. James swore she had the soul of a human, he theorized she was an animagus forever stuck in her animal form somehow. 

Scorpius turned his head and smiled, "It's all right. I don't mind at all. She's very friendly." 

"She's probably hoping you'll feed her." James said, he then got an idea. "Do you want to?"

"Sure." Scorpius said. 

James already had her treats in hand. He handed them to the other boy, took them. Scorpius held the treats in the hand on the opposite side that thr bird was on. He held put his hand to her. She gladly ate from it.

"Now she'll love you forever." James said. 

He sat on a living room chair opposite Scorpius. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Scorpius replied. "What about you?"

"Sera usually wakes me up at this time to feed her, seems like I've been replaced now." James said with a chuckle as Seraphina nuzzled up against Scorpius. "She's usually not this affectionate with people. She likes you." 

"Animals seem to like me I suppose. Mother used to call me the animal whisperer." Scorpius said with a sad smile. 

"Sounds like a useful talent, you'll have to teach me some time." James said.

"I don't think it's something that can be taught." Scorpius said, now stroking Seraphina's feathers.

"Shame, that." James said. They sat there a while longer, Scorpius not saying much else. James tried to keep a conversation going, but found he was too tired so he went to bed. He felt like he had made some progress though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is a longer chapter! i will try to make them longer than 1k words. Enjoy!

James woke up the next morning feeling invigorated, he was sure he could win the Slytherin over. Persistence was key and James was very good at being persistent. Albus and Scorpius were eating breakfast, talking among themselves. James attempted to join into their conversation though he honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

Later in the day the duo were seated on the couch watching those stupid Star Wars movies, how lame. James perched himself on the arm of the couch on Scorpius' side. "Really, Al? You're subjecting your best mate to this shite?"

"It is not shite! I'll have you know it is the best series of all time. Besides, you're enjoying it aren't you, Scorp?" Albus asked.

"Erm... sure." Scorpius responded.

"See?" 

"Right, that was really convincing." James said, sarcastically. "At least Scorpius, here, has good taste."

James continued sitting there awhile, Albus ignoring him the best he could. It wasn't his attention he wanted anyway. Scorpius looked over at him every so often.

"Isn't sitting there uncomfortable?" Scorpius asked. It was cute that he cared. "There is a spot on the other side, next to Al."

"But then I wouldn't be sitting next to you." James said.

Scorpius gave him a strange look as if he was trying to figure him out. He made really cute facial expressions James noticed. Scorpius didn't say anything else to him after that.

The next day Albus and Scorpius were holed up in his room. No fair. So James got the idea to get on his broom and fly up to the window. He then would show off some of the tricks he picked up over the years. Albus eventually got fed up and pulled down the blinds. James thought he saw Scorpius smile so that was an accomplishment at least. 

One day James saw Albus and Scorpius working on their summer classwork. Nerds. Though it gave him an idea. He sat on the other side of Albus with his Ancient Runes work. Why was he even taking this bloody class? "Oi. Scorpius, you're good at Ancient Runes right? Can you help me with this?" James knew Scorpius was brilliant so although James was a year older, he could likely figure it out.

"I'll see if I can. I am a year behind." Scorpius said, he moved to sit next to James. "Let me take a look." He said, pulling the text towards him.

"Well, what do you make of it?" James asked after watching Scorpius study it for awhile.

Scorpius then went on a diatribe about the sun and the moon, which started sounding a lot like Divination. "Do you get it?"

"Maybe explain it one more time." James said.

"Why are you helping, James anyway? Let him struggle." Albus said.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus. "Don't be an arse."

"Why not? He's always been an arse to us." Albus said.

"Oi! I'm right here, thank you." James pointed out, but Albus ignored him.

Scorpius went back to explaining what he had said before. James was trying really hard to listen, but he was just so... pretty. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Except he would have to. 

After dinner that night Scorpius pulled him aside, privately. That was surprising to James. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you now, I suppose." James said.

"No I mean why are you being so _nice_ to me?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm a nice person." James said.

"You weren't to me." Scorpius said, looking down at his feet now.

"I'm sorry about that. I was being a git. I hated you for no reason, really. On principle, I figured you were a Malfoy, why should we get along." James said. He hated apologizing. 

Scorpius looked back up at him, looking perplexed. "You're... apologizing?" He asked.

"Yes, I do have that capability, you know." James said then added, "So, do you accept my apology?"

Scorpius was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I suppose, but you're on probation for now."

"I'll take it." James said. They both stood there awkwardly a moment before Scorpius broke the silence.

"Right. Well, I better get back to Albus. I'll see you around." Scorpius said then walked away

James certainly had never thought to apologize to Scorpius before, but it did work in his favor. He felt like slowly he was wearing down Scorpius' defenses. He had to admit this was the hardest he had to work to shag someone before and he wasn't even to the flirting yet. James had a feeling it all would be worth it though.

Scorpius seemed to be less timid towards him the next few days, he was smiling at him more often which gave James a weird feeling in his stomach, must be something he's been eating. He had noticed that Scorpius loved animals and magical creatures alike which gave him an idea.

He came back one day from outside with a spotted salamander. Albus glared at him, "You are not putting that down my shirt again."

James rolled his eyes, "Not everything's about you, Al. Anyway Scorpius, I believe this is a smoke, what do you think?" He held out his hands for Scorpius to see.

"It definitely is a smoke, though there is one way to find out." Scorpius gently touched a spot on his back which in turn made the creature shrink. Scorpius smiled.

"You have the magic touch, it didn't do it for me." James said. 

"It depends on where you touch it and it only does it when it wants to, really. Can I hold it?"

James readily put the smoke in Scorpius' hands. "You should keep it. It seems to like you."

"I don't think I can. It's not one of the approved pets on the list." Scorpius said with a frown.

"Pygmy puffs weren't either when my Mum brought hers." James pointed out. 

"It's better for them to be out in the wild." Scorpius said.

"All right. If you say so." James said with a shrug, he sat down in the empty spot next to Scorpius. Albus didn't look happy at him joining them, but James didn't care what Albus wanted. He could get bent for all he cared. Everything was going smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, no action yet, but I'm trying to be sonewhat realistic. Soon though. James does work fast after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, earlier than I expected, enjoy!

James woke up the next morning after his first sex dream about Scorpius. He woke up half hard. James was surprised it took him this long to have that kind of dream about Scorpius. So James had a wank in his bed over the dream before he got out of bed. The image of Scorpius panting beneath him begging him to go faster and harder would surely stay with him all day. His libido would have to be satisfied with that for now, he had to bide his time.

Needless to say, breakfast was a little awkward. He found it hard to meet Scorpius' gaze. Those bloody images flashing in his head whenever he looked at Scorpius. 

"Are you all right, James? You don't look well." Scorpius observed. So he had noticed.

"No he's not well. He has a disease called pain-in-the-arse where he is constantly a pain in my arse." Albus said.

"I think you're mistaken. I believe you have that disease." James quipped.

"You both are ridiculous." Scorpius said with a sigh. 

"I am ridiculous. Ridiculously good looking!" James said with a grin.

"No comment." Scorpius said after clearing his throat.

James now felt back in his groove, those images pushed to the back of his mind. He spent much of the day with Albus and Scorpius, succeeding in having Scorpius' attention mainly on him. Scorpius seemed a lot more open and even laughed at his jokes.

James also would ask for Scorpius' help on every bit of his classwork, though for most of it he didn't really need the help. It helped him get closer to Scorpius, he also seemed very willing to help him. He got really talkative when it came to academics, it was quite endearing really.

Albus approached him questioning his intentions one day. He actually thought James was just trying to be Scorpius' friend, how naive. Since Albus asked, James told him the truth. The look on his face was priceless. Although Albus didn't think James would succeed. This only egged James on, he loved proving people wrong. He definitely had to step up his game now.

Shortly after the conversation with Albus, James joined the pair on the sofa again. Were they allergic to going outside or something? It was summer they should be outside. "I never asked you how you did on your OWLs, your dad sent you them a few days ago, yeah?" James touched Scorpius leg for the first time. It was important now to establish physical contact.

"I-I did." Scorpius stammered, blushing when James touched his leg. "I qualified for 7 NEWT levels." 

"Well done, I only qualified for 5, myself. I'm hoping the Aurors will still let me in next year." James said.

"I got 6, thanks for asking." Albus muttered.

James wanted to blurt out, 'Nobody cares.', but decided against it. Only because Scorpius likely wouldn't appreciate it.

The next day James had an idea, he was tired of being inside. So he went downstairs to ask Scorpius and by extension Albus if they wanted to go on a walk. Scorpius agreed, Albus did not. He ended up coming along with them anyway.

James tried to impress Scorpius by identifying the different plants they came across by name. He was in scouts when he was younger, it was finally coming in handy. Albus trudged along behind them, making an awful lot of noise. 

"There's a waterfall up a little ways, do you want to see?" James asked Scorpius. He could hear Albus say 'No' in the back. 

"Sure. I'd like that." Scorpius said.

They hiked a ways to the waterfall. James suddenly wished Albus was not with them because this would be a perfect opportunity to kiss Scorpius. That was romantic, right? _No. You're not bloody trying to romance him, you dolt. You're not looking for a bloody relationship._

"It's so beautiful." Scorpius said, looking at the waterfall in awe. 

"Yeah, it is." James said with a smile, looking at Scorpius. His eyes shone in the sun, he noticed. 

Then one day Albus told James he fancied Scorpius. He didn't believe that for a moment. He dared him to tell him. So he watched, but instead Albus kissed him. James figured he'd back off during the day, make Albus think he's won. 

That night James got up hoping Scorpius would be up as well. Luckily the blonde was sat on the living room sofa. Perfect. "So you and Albus are together I take it?" 

Scorpius was startled from the book he was reading. "No, we're not. I uh- he's not my type." 

James sat down next to Scorpius, he touched his arm. "Who is your type then?" he asked. 

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, his face red. 

"I have to admit something. I didn't really need that much help on my classwork." James said. 

"Then why ask me?" 

"To spend more time with you of course." James said. 

"Why would you want to do that?" Scorpius questioned. 

"You're not bad company, you're bloody brilliant, and you're not so bad on the eyes." 

"Are-are you flirting with me?" Scorpius asked looking baffled. 

"Have been for awhile now." James said.

"I just- it still doesn't make sense." Scorpius said. 

James now had the perfect opening, this was his moment. "Let me clear it up then." James said and leaned in and kissed Scorpius. He pulled back to gauge his reaction. 

"Do it again." Scorpius breathed out. 

James pulled him close again and this time his tongue asked for permission into Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius obliged. It felt better than he ever imagined, if kissing him felt this good he couldn't even imagine what shagging would feel like. It all felt worth it, but James knew this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I did the kiss too soon, but James was starting to get antsy he had to do something. xD


	4. Chapter 4

The next day James had plans with Teddy so he wouldn't be around for much of the day. That worked fine with him because he was planning on laying low for a few days anyway, give Albus a false sense of security. James had slipped Scorpius a message before he left though. It told him to meet up with him downstairs late that night. He wanted to ensure he'd see Scorpius that night. 

James had went paintballing with Teddy, Freddie, and Louis. He made it his job to ensure Teddy did not become a boring adult. He had just gotten married to Victoire last year and he had a steady career as an Auror. Those two combinations made for a slippery slope to being a boring bloke.

He and Teddy absolutely crushed Freddie and Louis at paintball. It was almost embarrassing for them really. They all ended up going out to eat for dinner, so James returned later that night. Scorpius and Albus were up in Albus' room doing Merlin-knew-what. That was fine, James would have his time tonight. He had no doubts of Scorpius not showing up. Why wouldn't he? He was a bloody catch. _Everyone_ wanted a piece of James Sirius Potter.

That night James was the first one down. He waited on the sofa, sure that Scorpius would show up. It took almost 5 minutes, not that he was counting, for Scorpius to walk into the living room. 

"I was half convinced that last night was just a dream and that I had just misread your note." Scorpius said, he had not yet sat down.

"Wrong on both accounts. In fact, I would not mind a repeat performance at all." James said with a wink.

Scorpius blushed at that.

"Well, you are going to sit down, aren't you?" James asked, patting the spot next to him.

"I suppose." Scorpius said then sat down next to James leaving some space between them. Space that just offended James.

James filled in that gap. "How was your day then?" He asked.

"It was all right. Not as eventful as yours though. Albus said you went to play paintball? He explained it to me, but I still don't quite understand." Scorpius admitted.

"It's not that complicated really. We have these sort of guns, filled with paint in the shape of balls and we shoot them at eachother. Usually people form teams and play against eachother. My cousin on my Dad's side, Donnie, introduced me." James explained. 

"And that's... fun?" Scorpius questioned.

"Oh yes. Loads of fun. You should try some time." James suggested.

"Doesn't really sound like my thing." Scorpius said.

"You never know until you try." James said with a wink. "Now, enough talking. I've been wanting to snog the shit out of you all day.

"What's stopping you? Go on then."

That was all the encouragement James needed before he pulled Scorpius in. Wasting no time in getting his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around James' neck, which was bloody perfect really. James grabbed Scorpius' waist, with the intention to to slide his hands down to touch that arse. Scorpius sighed into his mouth, James hoped to hear other noises instead. 

They stayed like that for awhile, the snogging so intense it was as if they were both trying to suck out the other's soul. James' right hand finally arrived at his destination, Scorpius' arse and oh was it perfect. It was the type of arse poets would write sonnets about, he had no doubt about it. He had to resist the urge to not rip off Scorpius' clothes and take him right there on the couch.

"James, Albus can't know about this." Scorpius said. "He would go mental. I mean he already hates that you hang out with us."

Well, that wouldn't do. How was he supposed to prove Albus wrong if Albus couldn't even know? Though James hadn't originally done this to spite Albus, it was just too good of an opportunity.

"James? Is that all right with you?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. That's fine." James said, he would make this sacrifice. As long as he got to shag Scorpius in the end it would all be worth it.

Scorpius smiled at him, bid him good night, and went upstairs to bed. 

The next morning James tried and failed to convince his dad to let him go into work with him. His dad claimed he didn't have time to babysit him and neither did Teddy. How insulting. He was of age, not a child.

Albus and Scorpius had gone for the day to the Granger-Weasley household. James had not been invited. He spent much of the day practicing his quidditch moves. As Captain he had fo remain their best player.

James had planned to meet Scorpius at the same time tonight. He had plans, plans to move a little further with him. It would be an offer he never knew any bloke to turn down. 

"So, I have an idea of something else we could do." James said that night after he got some snogging in with Scorpius.

"And what is that?" Scorpius asked. 

"Well, I was thinking I could suck you off." James said nonchalantly. 

Scorpius' eyes widened, such an innocent looking face. 

"What? Don't tell me no one's given you a blow job before?" James said. 

"I've only ever given them. No one's offered." Scorpius said quietly as if he talking it about it was taboo.

"Well, that is just rude of them to not return the favor." James said then added quickly, "Though I don't expect you to if you don't want."

Scorpius didn't say anything in response to that. 

James got off the couch and on his knees in front of Scorpius. "You're in luck though I happen to be the best at sucking cock." He gloated. 

"We'll see about that." Scorpius said.

James just smirked in response and unzipped Scorpius' trousers. He slipped his hand into his underwear which made Scorpius shudder. James pulled out his cock, he gave it a few experimental tugs. James had given his first blowjob in 5th year on a dare, in front of 10 other Gryffindors. It was far more enjoyable then he thought it would be. It was that night he had discovered he wasn't as straight as he had thought.

James licked a stripe down Scorpius' shaft, in turn he earn a little moan from Scorpius. They had scarcely even gotten started. His tongue swirled around the tip of Scorpius' cock, the way all blokes liked it. He then slowly, tantalizingly took a little more in his mouth. This evoke a sharp inhale from Scorpius.

He took his time taking in Scorpius' entire length. Jamed started bobbing his head up and down, now hearing a more consistent stream on moans from Scorpius. Which honestly was music to his ears. James slipped a hand into his own trousers he pulled his own prick out to give it the attention he desperately needed.

Scorpius started to thrust himself into James' mouth. He was close, James could tell. It wasn't long until he was rewarded with Scorpius' cum. Was it strange that he enjoyed the taste? He swallowed it all. He then pulled off of Scorpius with a pop. James then focused solely on getting himself off, it wasn't long until he came on his hand.

"Well, how was it?" James said with an eyebrow waggle.

"It was good." Scorpius said.

"Good. Please, don't undersell me like that. I was _fantastic_." James said with a grin.

"You don't need me to sell it, you ingratiate yourself just fine." Scorpius said.

James took out his wand and cleaned them both up. Scorpius tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped them back up. James stood up and leaned down to kiss Scorpius.

"Really? You're going to kiss me after you've just given me a blowjob?" Scorpius said after effectively dodging James' lips. 

"Aren't you curious how you taste?" James asked.

"Not in the slightest. Wash your mouth out then you can kiss me." Scorpius said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a little of some smut. A preamble of you will. I am obsessed with the idea that James has an affinity for sucking cock. I love to incorporate that fact in my stories that have smut in it. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter James will finally shag Scorpius (;.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut! Hope it is steamy enough. I tried! Was going to add a second sex scene, but I thought I'd let this one stand on its own. Let me know if you want it added to this chapter instead of next chapter. Enjoy!

James felt on top of the world. He had Scorpius right where he wanted him. He cornered Scorpius the next morning while Albus was in the bathroom. He had him pinned up against a wall in the hallway where anyone could possibly see. 

"I just want to let you know I had a fantastic time last night. I also wanted to let you know that tonight I'm going to fuck you six ways to Sunday. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel it for weeks and all you can think about is my dick up your arse. My room, tonight." James said in a low voice into his ear. Scorpius let out a whimper in response. James got off him right when Albus left the bathroom.

"You all right, Scorp?" Albus asked his friend.

"I'm... fine." Scorpius responded weakly.

When Albus wasn't getting between them, James spent much of the day making Scorpius squirm. He wanted Scorpius to have James fucking him at the forefront of his mind. He thinks he succeeded in that. 

Nighttime finally came and Scorpius arrived at his door. James smirked and welcomed him in. "Take off your clothes." He ordered. 

Scorpius complied easily. James gazed upon his body. It was bloody perfect. So pale and flawless, it was a blank slate that he wanted to mark up, to claim. 

James quickly undressed as well. He wasted no time in immediately attacking Scorpius with his lips. He pushed him onto the bed, he had waited long enough. It was finally to happen. He was going to fuck Scorpius.

Scorpius broke apart from him. "James I- I've never done this before."

"Well, it is certainly my lucky day then." James said with a grin.

"You.. don't mind?" He asked.

"Not at all. In fact I am honored to be the first." James said, slinking his arm underneath Scorpius to prepare him.

Scorpius looked visibly relieved, as if anything could deter James from his goal.

James then remembered he needed his wand to cast the lubrication spell so he got up and grabbed his wand then climbed back on top of Scorpius. He muttered the spell then brought a finger to Scorpius' entrance slowly pushing it in, he saw a little discomfort in Scorpius' face, but that would soon change. He pushed in further intil he couldn't go any further then pulled his finger put only to push it back in. This earned a moan from Scorpius. The first of many James knew.

Soon he added another finger. "Do you ever fuck yourself like this?" James asked in his ear which made Scorpius shiver.

"N-no." He stuttered. 

"Liar." James hissed then added another finger picking up his speed which made Scorpius inhale sharply. "Who did you think about?"

"Lawrence Oliver." Scorpius said softly.

"A Keeper for Puddlemere, interesting. He is very well fit isn't he? Did you imagine him fucking you good? Did he fuck you hard and fast?" 

"Y-yes." Scorpius managed between moans as James angled his fingers to hit up against his prostate.

"I think you're ready now, don't you?" He asked, though it was rhetorical. James' cock was twitching with anticipation. He didn't wait for a response as he positioned himself at Scorpius' entrance and pushed in. He could have sworn he heard Scorpius whisper, "Fuck" Perhaps not though. 

James pushed in slowly though he didn't plan on going slow for long. James could tell Scorpius would be the type to like it rough, to want to be dominated completely. Luckily for him, James loved to dominate. "Fuck, you're so tight." he said.

Once all the way in he pulled out suddenly, he could hear Scorpius whine in protest. James pushed back in, hard. Scorpius shuddered. Bloody hell, he was delicious. James just wanted to devour him whole. Perhaps another time.

James pulled out again only to push back in moments later. He created a steady rhythym, hearing a cacophany of moans from Scorpius which again was music to his ears. 

"Go... faster." Scorpius managed out.

James smirked. He bloody knew it, Scorpius was gagging for it. Who was he to refuse? He sped up his thrusts, completely lost in Scorpius' tight heat and the ungodly noises coming out of his mouth. If only Albus could see his best mate like this, moaning, wanting. He would have loved to see the look on his face.

"You're mine now. Say it." James practically growled, he was so close to climax he could feel it.

"I'm yours." Scorpius said breathlessly, he looked totally wrecked and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Upon hearing this James came right there, his cum pumping into Scorpius. He bit down on Scorpius' neck, claiming him. He thrusted through his orgasm until Scorpius came as well. James regrettably pulled out of Scorpius, he would have liked to make a home in his arse.

"James?" 

"Yeah?" James asked catching his breath.

"Can I stay here for a little bit?" Scorpius asked, his grey eyes bearing into him.

James was powerless to say "No" to that. Scorpius laid his head on James' chest. James wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't one to cuddle with people who he had just fucked, but he did not have the heart to push him away. He fell asleep like that with Scorpius pressed up against him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out more fluffy that I expected. If i titled chapters this one would be called "James tries not to lose his shit" Enjoy!

When James woke up Scorpius was gone, which was... fine. He was not disappointed at all. To James' amusement and satisfaction Scorpius was walking funny the rest of the day. It brought him back to when he fucked Camilla Anderson so good she could hardly sit right for a week. 

The rest of the day Albus and James continued their game of vying for Scorpius' attention. James won out, he was pretty sure. He had Scorpius hook, line and sinker. He was that good. James did not plan to shag Scorpius tonight since he figured he would still be sore.

Surprisingly that night he heard a knock on his door. "James? You up?" Scorpius whispered.

James certainly had not expected Scorpius to be up for round two already. The Slytherin was full of surprises. He got up and opened the door. "Back for more so soon?"

"Not exactly. I'm still a bit sore. I actually was wondering if..." Scorpius trailed off, cleared his throat then started again. "I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. You can say no, it's just... I slept better last night than I ever have here before."

James had certainly not expected that. He should have said, "No". James Potter did not do this soft shit. That was too close to boyfriend territory. "Alright. Come in." James said instead.

"Thank you, James." Scorpius said with a smile that made his stomach flutter.

Scorpius followed James to his bed and laid down. James hesitantly laid down as well. This was new territory to him. He didn't feel confident in this at all and he was generally confident in all things.

Scorpius seemed comfortable though because he wasted no time in snuggling up against James. It was n- weird, it was weird. James lie there awake for awhile listening to Scorpius' breathing as the blonde almost immediately fell asleep. 

The next morning Scorpius was gone, which made things less awkward for James. Would Scorpius expect this every night? What had James started?

He decided tonight they were not going to fuck on his bed, he was going to fuck him downstairs over the counter. Scorpius facing the other direction to make it less intimate. Maybe then Scorpius would be less inclined to sleep in his bed.

So they met in the kitchen and James told him his intention.

"That doesn't seem comfortable." Scorpius said. 

_Bloody hell, he's such a priss._ James tried his best not to look or sound annoyed. "Just... try it all right?"

Scorpius sighed, "Fine." 

Scorpius leaned his front against the counter, hands gripping the edge of the counter top. James got a magnificiant view of his arse. Murals and monuments should be built in tribute to that arse. James gripped Scorpius' sides and positioned himself at his entrance. He didn't feel much like preparing him this time other than casting a lubrication charm of course. He wasn't a monster.

James slid into Scorpius' arse and it felt oh so right. He felt right at home. He sunk all the way in, balls deep then pulled out. James then thrusted back in again. Knowing Scorpius seemed to like it on the fast side, he sped up his thrusts quicker than yesterday.

Scorpius didn't seem to protest, he just gripped the counter tighter. James' grip on Scorpius' hips got tighter as well, he wondered if it would leave bruises. He hoped so. James found himself grunting as he kept up his brutal pace. Eventually Scorpius cried out his orgasm. James continued to fuck him through his climax, until he came as well. Fuck that was intense.

"Can we not do it over the counter again?" Scorpius asked, catching his breath. "It was very painful." he said.

"All right. Fine" James agreed as he pulled his clothes back on. 

Scorpius just stood there, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Well, I'm tuckered out, I'll see you in the morning." James said slapping him on the shoulder. He left the kitchen before he heard Scorpius' reply. He slept alone that night. His plan had worked. He wondered briefly if Scorpius would sleep alright. He shook that thought away. Why should he care really? Scorpius was just a fuck, like everyone else...

The next day went on as normal, both acting like they weren't fucking eachother. Then night time came, James hadn't made plans with Scorpius that night figuring he still needed to heal from last night.

James got a knock on his door that night. Bloody Scorpius. He probably wanted to cuddle or some shit. James sighed, "Come in." 

Scorpius opened the door. "I'm cold." He said.

"It's bloody summer, how in the hell are you cold?" James muttered.

"There's a draft in my room." Scorpius explained.

"You're a wizard, use a heating charm." James said, then immediately felt bad. What was this boy doing to him? "Fine. Come over here."

Scorpius laid down on the bed next to James. "They say exchanging body heat is the best way to keep warm." 

"Sounds like bollocks to me." James said.

"Can you hold me?" Scorpius asked, looking at him with those piercing grey eyes, so hypnotic. "Just for tonight." 

_He is going to be the bloody death of me._ James hesitated then said, "Just for tonight. Then never again."

Scorpius seemed satisfied with this answer. James gathered Scorpius into his embrace. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Was he becoming a sad sop? _Just for tonight._ He then drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of muse so here is a second little chapter today. I meant for this chapter to be Albus discovering them, but then I got carried away. Oops. Pure smut ahead. I contemplated just adding this to the last chapter, but I feel like that wouldn't have vibed well, I didn't want to end chapter 6 like that, I liked how I had ended it too much. Enjoy!

James woke up in the morning hard, Scorpius no longer in his arms. He was surprised he had managed to get out of his arms. James heard the shower and then got a wicked idea. Hopefully, Scorpius was the one in the shower. 

James checked Albus' room, he was dead asleep. Thank Merlin for Albus sleeping like the dead. He could now rest assured that Scorpius was the one in the shower. Lily was at a friend's, she was hardly ever home. 

So James opened the door, it wasn't even locked. Scorpius might have as well written an invitation. He slipped inside. Quietly taking off his pajamas. Then he opened the shower curtain. There Scorpius was, under the hot water.

Scorpius looked at him eyes wide. "James, what are you doing?"

James got into the shower, he pressed Scorpius up against the tiled wall. "What does it look like?" He started kissing down his neck. 

"But Albus-" Scorpius started.

"is asleep. He won't find us." James murmurred into his neck. "I just can't wait until tonight to fuck you, so I figured I wouldn't" James pressed his erection up against Scorpius momentarily which made the blonde gasp.

Scorpius didn't say anything in response to that, so he took that as permission. James left some hickeys on Scorpius' neck. He likely would cast a glamour charm on them later, but that didn't matter. James then went to pay attention to Scorpius' perfect, pale chest. He looked at his nipples and put his mouth on the left one, licking and biting it lightly like he had wanted to before. He could hear Scorpius moan in response. James swore the Slytherin would pretty much let James do whatever he wanted to him.

James then switched his attention to the other nipple. Scorpius squirmed a little in response. He then got to work on leaving marks on the rest of Scorpius' chest, which James hoped he would leave there as a reminder of who he belonged to.

James could no longer wait, so he positioned himself at Scorpius' entrance and wasted no more time in sliding home. He couldn't help, but groan at the feeling of Scorpius clenching around his cock, it was the best feeling. James started thrusting then whispered in Scorpius' ear. "I hope you're up for another round tonight."

"I'm up for anything you've got for me." Scorpius said. 

James had never felt more turned on by any words in his life. This spurred him into action to speed up his thrusts. 

Scorpius had his head thrown back against the tile, eyes closed. He was moaning like a whore, pushing back down on James' cock. 

"You're such a bloody slut for me aren't you? You love being impaled on my cock, crave it even." James said in a low voice that made Scorpius shudder, he sucked on Scorpius' earlobe.

Scorpius didn't really give a coherent response which was fine with James.

"What if Albus walked in here right now, seeing you like this for me. Seeing how good you are for me. What would he think? What would he think of you impaled on my cock? His brother's cock. What. Would. He. Say?" James punctuated those last few words hitting Scorpius' prostate, which caused Scorpius to cry out. He grabbed Scorpius' neglected cock and started pumping.

"Fuck!" Scorpius cried out. James knew he really had said it this time and it was beautiful. 

"Come for me." James commanded. Scorpius spilled his load over James' hand right there. James continued pumping into Scorpius until he spilled into him. He pulled out of Scorpius watching Scorpius' body slide down the tile wall onto the floor, completely wrecked. James was satisfied. 

"Might want to clean up again, yeah?" James said as he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He then grabbed his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist before closing the door. He went back into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awaited chapter is here. Enjoy!

That night Scorpius came to James' room as expected. James had something different in mind tonight. "Strip. Get down on your knees in front of me." James ordered as a he pulled his trousers down and slid out of his underpants.

Scorpius willingly complied, the sight of the blonde on his knees before him was enough to make his dick twitch. "Suck me. I want to see how good of a cock sucker you are."

With that Scorpius grabbed James' dick without hesitation. He started by licking, swirling his tongue around the head, which made James gasp. He really has done this before, James was sure he had been bluffing. Sweet, innocent Scorpius Malfoy, the cock sucker. How interesting.

Scorpius slowly took in more and more of James, his mouth like a fucking vacuum on his cock. "Had I known of these abilties before, we certainly would have been doing this a lot sooner." Though Scorpius was going a bit slow for James' taste, so he gripped Scorpius' head and started thrusting into him. This caused the younger boy to gag at first, but he quickly recovered, like a true professional.

"Oh fuck! So good. I'm going to fuck your throat raw now." James growled. He then shoved his dick in deeper before pulling out then shoving it back in, uncaring of how Scorpius really felt about it. He was pretty sure he could handle it.

James had set a brutal pace, using Scorpius as his personal fuck hole. His thrusts becoming more erratic as he came closer to finishing. Before he finished he pulled out in time to cover Scorpius in his juices, marking him.

"Look at you, you're filthy. You should go clean up now." James said dismissively. 

"But-" Scorpius started.

"Go." James ordered. He had to put Scorpius in his place, let him know who was in charge, him. Scorpius had to know where he stood, below James. Scorpius quickly dressed and left the room. James didn't need Scorpius, _Scorpius_ needed him.

The past few days James had succeeded in keeping a distance from Scorpius yet at the same time fucking the absolute shit out of him. Scorpius hadn't asked to sleep in his bed for two days, he considered that a success.

James managed to convince Scorpius to take their night time escapades downstairs again. They were going to fuck in the kitchen again, this time not against the counters. "Can you at least... kiss me first?" Scorpius requested. James had tried to steer away from kissing the past few days, it made Scorpius get far too attached. 

"I suppose I can do that." James said, then pinned him up against the wall in a searing kiss. Today he wanted to take his time so he slowly undressed both of them while they snogged.

"James, please." Scorpius pleaded 

"Please what?" James smirked, he loved to hear him ask, it always made the boy blush for some reason. 

"Please, fuck me." Scorpius said, his face turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"All right, since you asked so nicely." James said, but instead of using his dick like he had these past few days he wanted to tease him a little longer with his fingers. James' finger probed at Scorpius entrance, before finally fully entering. He started thrusting one finger in and out tauntingly slow, then adding a second, still at a slow pace. Scorpius whined and started pushing back on James' fingers, desperate for more friction. 

James broke apart from the kiss and chuckled, "You're such a slut, aren't you?" He purred into Scorpius' ear as he added a third finger, Scorpius still trying to get James to go deeper. James purposely avoided hitting Scorpius' prostate. He wanted him to _beg_.

"James, please!" Scorpius cried, voice shakey with want.

"Please, _what_." James asked, hotly.

" _Fuck me_." Scorpius emphasized.

"That's what I'm doing isn't it?" James asked, feigning ignorance.

"No, I need your... cock inside me." Scorpius said, practically dripping with desperation.

James smirked. "My cock? Oh, all right then." He said, unceremoniously pushing his cock into Scorpius. Though he still held back, leaving Scorpius still wanting. Though Scorpius started moaning like the secretly unabashed whore he is. 

James sped up his pace a fraction. Then he heard something, a creak of the door. Scorpius hadn't noticed, his eyes closed, concentrated purely on James' dick in his arse. James turned to see Albus peeking through the door. Perfect. James winked at him. He was going to give Albus a show. His previous plans of keeping Scorpius forever on the edge to the wayside as he sped up his thrusts. Scorpius' moans grew louder. _That's right. Let's show Al, how wrong he bloody was._

"You're mine, say it." James commanded, punctuating his words by hitting his prostate, finally. 

"I'm-I'm yours! Oh fuck!" Scorpius cried out as he came on both of their stomaches. 

James felt so high right now, he came inside Scorpius. The taste of victory on his lips. "You were so good for me. I think you deserve a reward. What do you want?" He asked, his mouth wet against his ear.

"To sleep in your bed." Scorpius managed out, coming down from his orgasmic bliss.

James should have guessed he'd say that. He was hoping Scorpius would ask for a blow job. "All right. Get dressed then, off to bed we go." 

They both laid down on James' bed. James decided he owed Scorpius seeing as he had been unknowingly shamelessly fucked in front of his best friend. So he faced him away from him and pulled him back against his chest, wrapping arms around him. Scorpius sighed in contentment and was asleep within minutes. This was the last time. He was not holding him again. For real this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but the next one will be longer. Two sex scenes prob. Let me know if you want to see anything specific in the smut scenes, open to suggestions. Enjoy this chapter! I really apprrciate all the support this story is getting

James woke up the next morning feeling victorious. He couldn't wait to rub it in Albus' face all day. He smelled breakfast cooking, he went down once he showered and dressed. 

Scorpius was in the kitchen helping his Mum with breakfast. It was surprising since he didn't think a rich person like Scorpius would do that. Although Scorpius never acted above anyone else, which had surprised him. 

"It's nice to finally have some help around the house." His mum commented to Scorpius. 

"Albus is a terrible son what can I say." James said.

His mum just rolled her eyes at that. "Set the table, James." 

James grumbled, but got up from his spot at the table to grab plates and utensils. He set the table. _Bloody Scorpius making me look like a shit son._ He looked at Scorpius who was quietly buttering the toast while his mum cooked the eggs and sausage.

It wasn't long until the table was set. Albus, unsurprisingly, was still asleep. James desperately wanted his brother to wake up so he could gloat, discreetly.

Albus did eventually make his way downstairs. James got to do his silent gloating. Albus glared at him all through breakfast. Scorpius just looked adorably confused. Today was going to be glorious.

James spent much of the day flirting with Scorpius. He touched him more than usual.

"James, stop. Albus is getting suspicious." Scorpius had whispered to him when Al was in the bathroom.

James smirked. It was far too late for that. "I can't help it. Don't blame me. I'm an innocent victim in this."

Scorpius just rolled his eyes at that. 

In the middle of the night James accosted Scorpius in the bathroom. He pressed his body up against his and whispered in his ear. "I could really use a blow job right about now." 

"Right here?" Scorpius asked warily. "Can't we go back to your room?"

"I can't wait that long."

Scorpius sighed, "Fine."

James positioned himself so he was leaning against the counter, he pulled his trousers and pants down. 

Scorpius got down on his knees, And fuck did he look good like that. He took James' cock in hand and started stroking it before licking the tip. He nibbled at the tip a little bit, which made James moan. Scorpius finally slowly started enveloping James' cock with his mouth as if savouring it. 

James couldn't help, but buck his hips, trying to get more of himself into Scorpius. He always took his bloody sweet time, which sometimes was good, but this time James was desperate to get off. "You're such a natural at this. I've never seen someone so comfortable with a cock in their mouth before."

Scorpius just hummed in response which sent vibrations through James' cock. He was honestly in blowjob Heaven, he had his head thrown back. He started thrusting into Scorpius' mouth in earnest. Scorpius took it like a pro. His gag reflex was getting better. James once knew a bird with absolutely no gag reflex, she could deep throat pretty much anyone. She graduated last year. Bummer, that.

"You should give classes on how to suck cock, everyone should know." James didn't even know what he was babbling about anymore, words just came out. He was so lost in his own pleasure. 

He looked down at Scorpius. _Fuck, he's so beautful._ "You look so good like this with your lips around my cock." he said instead.

He then heard a crash out in the hallway. Scorpius pulled away immediately and James immediately missed the contact. James knew his parents heard that, he was cursing as he scrambled to get his trousers and pants back on. "Go!" James whispered urgently to Scorpius.

Scorpius hesitated, but quickly left the bathroom. When James exited the bathroom his father greeted him, arms crossed.

He got a short lecture from his Dad and was to go to the Burrow tommorrow as punishment, to help Gran with chores. He knew Albus was behind this, what a wanker. He was going to get him back. So he concocted sludge he had made this year to cover the Slytherin Quidditch team in. He positioned it above Albus' door.

He deserved it. Albus left him with blue balls, the worst sin anyone could commit. What could Albus possibly do to him anyway?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt inspired so here is another smut filled chapter!
> 
> Credit to Serena and Polly fpr the Quidditch idea. Hope you enjoy. (;

James had spent sunrise to sun down working at the Burrow. He degnomed, weeded, cleaned every square inch of the house. Every muscle of his ached. At least Gran made him biscuits. "Don't tell your Mum and Dad." she had said with a wink.

James fell fast asleep once his head hit his pillow. He was woken up prematurely, however, by Scorpius. James looked up at him bleary eyed. "Not tonight, I'm too bloody tired." He sounded like a middle aged woman saying that.

"I missed you today." Scorpius said softly. 

Those words tugged at James' heart strings. He tried to ignore that. _Fuck Scorpius and his sweetness._ James then got an idea. "I have an idea that involves minimal effort on my part. Take off your clothes." He ordered.

Scorpius complied then awaited further instruction. 

"Take off my trousers, I'm too tired to move." James said.

Scorpius pulled off his trousers. "My pants as well." Scorpius did that next.

"Now get on top of me." James said, this would be interesting.

Scorpius looked at him curiously and got onto the bed. 

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." James said, he wondered if Scorpius would do it.

Scorpius hesitated at first, but then positioned himself over James' cock. And let himself sink slowly down. Of course he'd do it. He had come in here gagging for a fuck after all. They hadn't fucked yesterday, he was clearly deprived. Scorpius was a slut and sluts needed to be filled. 

"Is that all you got? Move bloody faster." James muttered.

Scorpius glared at him, but then sunk all the way down on his cock, his arse touching James' balls. He then pulled himself back up to push back down again, it didn't take long for him to start moaning like a wanton whore. 

"I wish you could see yourself, fucking yourself like this. So bloody desperate for it. I bet you thought about my cock all day didn't you? Slut." James said, this made Scorpius go faster. He loves being called a slut and whore for some reason.

Scorpius was bouncing frantically on James' cock now, moaning. James wondered if anyone would hear them. James decided to pull Scorpius in for a kiss just in case, swallowing his moans.

Scorpius bounced up and down on James' dick like his life depended on it. James could tell he was close so he pulled away, he loved to see Scorpius' face when he came. Sure enough Scorpius let out a cry, his seed spilling across James' stomach. Good thing he never wore a shirt to bed. Scorpius kept on riding James unt James came inside him with a groan. 

James looked at his chest. "Looks like you made a mess you should clean that up, with your tongue. "

Though Scorpius looked thorougly fucked out he got off James' cock and dilligently licked his own cum off the older Potter's chest. It was so bloody hot, the idea of Scorpius licking up his own cum. He lapped it up like a cat with a bowl of cream.

Scorpius rolled off him, but didn't leave the bed. James was too tired to question it. "James?" 

"Go the fuck to sleep, Scorpius." James said with a yawn, turning on his side away from Scorpius. No talk after sex was talk he wanted to have, it usually involved feelings. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep.

\--------------------------------------

It was the weekend and most of the Weasley clan was at the Burrow. They had played a rousing game of Quidditch, they had more than enough people for it. James was definitely high on adrenaline, usually after a good game of Quidditch he was in the mood for a good fuck. Luckily, Scorpius was nearby, he seemed to look uncomfortable, he was sitting quite oddly in his seat where he had watched the game. 

"Scorpius and I will put away the Quidditch equipment." James volunteered, gesturing Scorpius to follow him. They both gathered up the quidditch equipment and headed towards the shed. They both put away the equipment then James wasted no time in shoving Scorpius up against the wall.

He felt something hard pressed up against him. He smirked. "Scorpius Malfoy, did all the Quidditch get you all hot and bothered?" 

"Maybe." Scorpius squeaking out as James grabbed his erection through his trousers.

"What a naughty boy, sitting there with a hard on in front of my family. How filthy." James said in a low voice into Scorpius ear who just whined in response. "Take off your clothes." He then pulled away from Scorpius so he could undress. Sure, there were spells for that, but he loved watching Scorpius undress. 

Scorpius undressed quicker than James had ever seen him do. James was about to do the same, but Scorpius reached out an arm to stop him. "Stop- I mean- Leave it on. The uniform." Scorpius said, blushing. 

Jamed raised an eyebrow at him, "My uniform turns you on does it? How in the hell do you make it through any Quidditch game? All right then, they'll stay on." 

James took off his trousers underneath then resumed his position of pinning Scorpius up against the wall. He pulled out his wand and casted a silencing charm. "I want you to be as loud as possible. Can you do that?"

Scorpius nodded. 

"Good. Very good. Because I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." James said, which caused Scorpius to shudder.

James figured Scorpius wouldn't have the patience for James to prepare him with his fingers so he would just skip that part. He pushed into Scorpius' tight entrance, how it still remained so tight after James has fucked the shit out of it he has no idea. Scorpius let out a moan already. _Whore._

"So you have a thing for Quidditch players, eh?" James said as he started thrusting in and out, Scorpius was already eagerly pushing back with fervor. "When you watch Quidditch do you just think of all the ways the players could fuck you?" James asked, though he didn't expect a response. "If I wasn't so possessive I would bring you into the Quidditch locker room and just let all the Gryffindor Quidditch players have at you. Would you like that? Would you like to just be treated as a hole to be fucked?" James made sure to hit his protate, his thrusts becoming rough, Scorpius was moaning. 

"But i bet that wouldn't satisify you would it? I'd then take you to the Ravenclaws, let them have their way with you. And then the Hufflepuffs, though they probably wouldn't be rough like you _need_ it would they." James then paused to nip at his neck. Scorpius let out mewling sound he hadn't heard before. Damn, he was like a bitch in heat right now. 

"But we wouldn't stop there. No, I'd take you to the Slytherins next, your house. They know how to treat one of their own. I bet they would make it rough for you, but first they'd make you beg for it until you're almost sobbing. Then they each would take their turn, though this time you're taking a cock at both ends, completely spitroasted, like a bloody pig." James said as he imcreasingly got rougher with Scorpius so much so that Scorpius didn't gave to move anymore, James was moving him with his dick. Scorpius was just a moaning mess.

"Oh yeah and did I mention? You wouldn't have came at all then, no, you'd have a cock ring on. You'd be begging and begging to cum, but you couldn't. Then the Slytherins toss you aside when they're done with you, like a used fuck toy. You're so fucked out you can barely walk so I carry you. I carry you into a crowd where there's a bed and then-then I fuck you. In front of everyone in the school to show them you are mine. All the school will see me fucking you and what a slut you are. I have you declare yourself as mine as I pound into you, like I'm doing now. Then and only then do I let you come." 

James was now pounding into Scorpius. "Say you're mine. Yell it. Do it."

Scorpius is being fucked so hard his brain must have fallen out because he can barely form words. "I'm-I'm yours!"

"Say you're a slut." James commanded, aiming right for Scorpius' prostate. 

"Oh fuck! I'm-I'm a slut!" Scorpius yelled out. He looked so close to cumming. 

James slammed into him a few more times and Scorpius cried out his orgasm. James came in him soon after. He regrettably slipped out of Scorpius. "Don't clean yourself up. I want you to feel my cum sloshing around inside you. I want you to be sitting in your cum and mine when we eat dinner with my family. If you do that for me you can sleep in my bed and we can cuddle and all that shit you like to do." James said.

Scorpius' face lit up, "Really?"

"Really." James said, "We should get back before they wonder where we are." 

They both then walked out of the shed. Well, Scorpius walked, James strutted. He wanted Albus to know exactly what they had done. Which is why he had left a hickey on Scorpius' neck, to lay his claim. Scorpius was too busy being fucked relelentlessly to pay attention, he was oblivious to the mark on his neck. When they went inside he made eye contact with Albus who snarled at him. Albus was the biggest sore loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't overdue it with James' talking, during sex I just find it incredibly sexy. I feel like he likes to hear himself talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Polly Shelby for the idea! Hope you enjoy!

James had a plan today. Today he and Scorpius were all alone, had the house to themselves. He was going to make use of that. He was sure Scorpius would love the idea, the cock hungry whore.

Albus was out with Teddy for some one-on-one time. Albus had wanted to bring Scorpius along with him, but James managed to convince Scorpius to pretend he wasn't feeling well. His Mum was out meeting with her former teammates of the Holyhead Harpies. He never knew where Lily went off to, not that he cared much.

"Why are we in Albus' room?" Scorpius asked.

"To fuck. Why else?"

Scorpius eyes bulged out of his head, "Here? We can't do that here!"

"Why not?" James asked, leaning into him to leave hickeys on his neck. "Albus isn't here." 

"Because-because it's wrong! He's your brother!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"That's the fun of it. Now strip and get on the bed." James commanded.

Scorpius sighed, but took off all his clothes. He then laid down on Albus' bed. 

James took a moment to take the scene in. Scorpius naked, looking oh so vulnerable and fuckable. He then took of his clothes and climbed on top of Scorpius. James didn't do much preparation anymore besides the lubrication spell. Scorpius didn't need it and he got bloody impatient. Though it was nice to hear him whine and whimper for James' cock.

James then pushed into Scorpius' entrance, a welcoming home. Scorpius let out a sigh. He pushed against the ring of muscles that gripped his cock. Once he was seated all the way in he pulled out, only to slam back in. Fuck being gentle, Scorpius could handle it. He got in a few thrusts until Scorpius had wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing up against him urging him to go deeper.

"Well, well. Look at your, ever eager. To think you were so reluctant. I knew it was just a mask, something that made you feel like you had morals." James said in his ear. James went in for a rough kiss he then angled himself to hit Scorpius' prostate which evoked a high pitched moan. Scorpius nails scratched against his back.

 _Fuck, that was so hot._ James then pounded into Scorpius harder. Scorpius sunk his nails into James' back. "Such a filthy slut."

"Only-only for you." Scorpius managed out between moans.

"Fucking liar. You'd probably open your legs for any cock. All sluts do." James growled into his ear. 

"N-not true." Scorpius rasped. 

"We'll see what you do when you're back at Hogwarts. Maybe we'll do an experiment." James said, maintaining a brutal pace.

"I don't want anyone else." Scorpius said.

James swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact just then. That sounded more emotional than he was prepared to handle. _Fucking Scorpius and his bloody feelings._ He'd just change the subject then. "I was thinking we could have a fuck-a-thon all day until everyone gets home at least. I want to see how many times I can make you cum in one day."

"Are fuck-a-thons even a thing?" Scorpius asked. It was the most he has talked during sex usually he would just moan like a whore. 

"Fuck if I know, but they should be. I want to fuck you in every. Bloody. Spot. In this house. What do you think of that?" James said low in his ear. Scorpius seemed too lost in his pleasure to respond, instead it was just incoherent words. He had his head thrown back on the pillow. He then cried out his orgasm.

James followed soon after collapsing next to him on the bed, catching his breath. "We'll cool down a little then I was thinking we could go in my parents' bed."

Scorpius gave him a strange look "You were serious about that?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I just figured it was another of that outlandish bullshit you would spout out during sex."

"I do not spout out outlandish bullshit!" James protested.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Sure, James, sure. Whatever you say."

They did end up shagging 4 more times that day. Then Scorpius got too tired. "Tired? What the fuck are you tired for, you just have to lay there!" James had said, Scorpius got mad at him for that and wouldn't talk to him for twenty minutes. It was still glorious though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the third time Albus caught them, but I'mma save it for next chapter. Sorry if it's too short!


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight James and Scorpius were lying on his bed, naked. It was quite understated, being naked. James loved basking in his nakedness. He especially loved staring at Scorpius' naked form, so beautiful it didn't seem real.

"I've issued a challenge for myself tonight I'm not going to talk once during sex tonight, no ramblings." James said.

"James, I never asked you to do that." Scorpius said.

"I know that, it's a self issued challenge. To see if I can." James said.

"I have never heard of anything more Gryffindor in my life." Scorpius muttered. 

"Why thank you!" James said. He then got on top of Scorpius. He was not going to talk at all. Starting now. 

James decided he was going to take his time tonight. He was just in that type of mood. He slipped his arm underneath Scorpius and started circling Scorpius' arse hole. His finger then started probing at Scorpius' hole causing the blonde to let out an impatient whine. _Impatient whore._

His finger slowly entered Scorpius at a torturously slow pace. He purposely avoided hitting Scorpius' prostate, it was fun to tease him. James eventually added two more fingers, increasing his pace only by a fraction. 

"Faster." Scorpius said impatiently. 

James just smirked in response, though largely ignored his request. Once James felt like Scorpius was ready he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Scorpius let out a moan at the contact. James established a steady, but slow pace. Scorpius started pushing back in an effort to get James to go deeper and faster.

James loved to see Scorpius like this, writhing in desperation. Which just encouraged James to continue to hold back. Merlin, he found it hard not to speak when James was just dying to whisper filth into Scorpius' ear, to remind him of what a slut he was. 

James then became acutely aware that someone was watching them. Had to be Albus the pervert. _Might as well give him a show._ James finally sped up his thrusts, he could hear Scorpius practically sigh with relief. He captured Scorpius in a kiss, forceful, possessive. _Mine._

As usual Scorpius came first, James had pulled back to watch. James pounded hard into Scorpius before he spilled inside him. James didn't pull out, instead he positioned himself next to Scorpius spooning him, still buried in his arse. If Scorpius said anything James hadn't heard it as he drifted off to sleep.  
\-----------------------------

A few days later, James woke up, but he couldn't find Scorpius. He figured he might have gone out with Albus, but he then saw his brother in the hallway. "Where's Scorpius?"

"On a date." Albus answered casually.

James instantly felt a sense of dread. "Where is this _date_?" He asked, trying to keep his voice unaffected, but failing.

"I'm not telling you that."

"But he's mine." James practically growled out.

"No, that's your problem, James. He's not yours he's his own person. He deserves more than this nighttime shagging you two have going on. Stop using him."

"I'm not using him." James protested.

"What is this then?" Albus asked.

James said nothing. Was he using him? Probably? but isn't that what casual fucking is, just using eachother? Scorpius seemed to be enjoying himself.

"If you really care about Scorpius, I suggest you end this." Albus said before leaving.

 _Damn Albus, appealing to my sense of dignity and morality._ James had to think this over, was this behavior truly worthy of Godric Gryffindor's house? He would not want to compromise his House's principles. He was holding Scorpius back from a real relationship that James couldn't provide. He would have to sleep on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shprt, but the next chapter shpuld be up soon. Prob no more smut from jere on out for a bit. The mood of the fic is shifting.


	13. Chapter 13

After the conversation with Albus James holed himself up in his room the rest of the day. He didn't come down for dinner, his mum brought him up a plate. James knew he had to cut Scorpius out completely, it was the right thing to do. This shouldn't have ever happened, he should have just left Scorpius alone. He had never been good at doing that, ever. He'd have to try now.

James lay awake at night, finding it hard to fall asleep outside of his usual night time routine. His bed felt cold and empty, he eventually fell asleep. He woke up the next day feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He didn't leave his bed that day. 

The next day went much the same way, James had no desire to get out of bed or do anything really. He felt... depressed. It was so fucking stupid. He couldn't be feeling this way over bloody Scorpius Malfoy of all people. 

That night James was trying to fall asleep with little success. He then heard a light knock on his door.

"James?" Scorpius whispered. "Are you up?"

James didn't answer, instead he turned over and buried his head into his pillow.

"I've missed you. Why haven't you been out?" Scorpius asked, again no response from James. "Can you let me in?"

 _Fucking go away already. Take a bloody hint._ James definitely did not need this right now. He needed Scorpius to leave. 

"James? Are you cross with me? Have I done something?" Scorpius continued with his barrage of questions. "Please tell me what I've done so I can fix it." 

James continued to not say anything, hoping Scorpius would fuck off eventually 

"Is it because I went on that date? I had to do it, James. Albus would have gotten suspicious." Scorpius said. "James, please _please_ just talk to me." Scorpius pleaded.

James buried his face into his pillow deeper, covering his ears with the sides of his pillow in an attempt to block out Scorpius. This was unbearable, he couldn't take much more of this.

"James, please. I-" Scorpius was cut off by another voice. Albus'.

"Scorp, what are you doing up?" Albus asked.

"I'm just... worried about James." Scorpius said.

"So you thought you'd disturb his sleep? Come on, Scorpius, I told you he's fine. Just because he doesn't want to hang out with you doesn't mean something's wrong. Come on, let's go back to bed."

James then heard retreating footsteps and let out a sigh of relief.

The next day James was out with his mates who just got back from their trip to Italy. It was nice to get out, nice to get away from the presence of Scorpius Malfoy.

"So James, what have you been up to?" His best mate, Aiden, asked. 

James had come prepared with an answer to this very question. "Oh, I've just been seeing this bird. Fantastic shag, really." 

"Who is she?" One of his mates asked. 

"You wouldn't know her. She's a friend of my cousin, Daisy. Incredible arse." James said. They didn't need to know that Daisy had made him swear on his broomstick that he would never shag any of her friends.

"Does she have big tits?" One of his mates asked while Aiden just looked at James skeptically.

"Eh, they're medium sized. I've always been more of an arse man anyway so that's all right by me." James said with a shrug. The conversation soon moved on to other topics.

One night Scorpius came back to his door in the middle of the night. "So, that's it then? You're just done with me? Got bored with me already? You're just going to ignore me forever is that it?"

_Pretty much, yeah._

"I thought that maybe-" Scorpius then sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter. Clearly, I thought wrong." Scorpius said. It was quiet for awhile and James thought he had finally gone, but he then spoke again. "I suppose I'll go now. I won't bother you again. Good bye, James." 

James couldn't wait for school to start up again. He would then be far away from Scorpius Malfoy this would all just feel like a terribly bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a few options here. This can be the end of this story and I can continue on in another story with either James' pov or Scorpius'. I can just continue on with this fic here. or this fic can end and there would be no other follow up. Your choice.


	14. Chapter 14

For once in his life James was thankful when September 1st came around. The last two weeks of summer had been torture. He would finally be free from Scorpius Malfoy now, safe in the comfort of his House. He had boarded the Hogwarts Express eagerly, feeling lighter than he had in two weeks.

James could hardly wait for Quidditch season to start. He was eager to build his team, they would be the best. They would win this year. He'd show Wood what a good Captain he was. Maybe he'd finally find a better Keeper to replace Wood, that would be brilliant.

He sat at the opening feast with his mates, avoiding looking over at the Slytherin table. Why would he want to anyway?

"Oi! James! Regina Somers is staring at you." Aiden said.

"Can't say I'm surprised, I mean look at me." James said with a smirk.

"You should go for her. I bet she'd accept." One of his other mates said.

"I don't doubt it." James said, though he was only vaguely interested. He supposed he'd go after her, do some charity work.

\----------------------

It was two months into the school year and the Quidditch team was looking pretty good. They had won nearly every game they've played so far. Unfortunately, Wood was still on the team. He couldn't find a better Keeper. He was such a prat, James was so close to strangling him.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and James had quickly secured himself a date. Morgan Everyly. She had a really nice arse, bit of a bitch though. He and his mates were heading to the Three Broomsticks when he saw it. Scorpius Malfoy. With a date. James tensed up, but tried to shake it off and continued on his way. 

It wasn't long after James had arrived at the Three Broomsticks that Scorpius and his mystery bloke walked in. James didn't recognize him, he was likely in Scorpius' year so that wasn't surprising really. He was the three cliches - tall, dark, and handsome. James was only two of those things. 

_I don't care, I don't care._ James chanted in his head, though he couldn't stop looking over at the 'couple'. Scorpius started laughing at something that was said. The bloke reached for Scorpius' hand across the table and James couldn't take it anymore.

"Aiden, you still got that firewhiskey in your trunk?" James whispered.

"'Course. Why?" Aiden asked.

"No reason. I'm going to head back to the castle I'll see you later." James said.

"What about your date?" 

James shrugged, "You can have her." He then walked off before Aiden could respond. His one objective was to go back to the dorms and get plastered.

\--------------------

James was lying down on his bed with his second bottle of firewhiskey. _I wonder if they've fucked yet._ James could hardly stand the idea of another bloke merely touching Scorpius. He took a long swig from his bottle.

 _You don't really miss him. You only miss fucking him._ That was the only reasonable explanation. James would just have to find a random bloke to shag and that should fix it. Sounded reasonable. Scorpius wasn't any more special than any other bloke.

James eyed the full bottles beside him, hoping that these would be enough to get him drunk because he really needed to stop thinking. He needed his thoughts to be blurry and incoherent so he could slip into numbness. He wondered how angry Aiden would get if James drank all of his stash. He'd pay him back somehow. James resolved he would continue drinking until he no longer could, sounded like a solid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are almost done, one more chapter I think. Also I would like to announce my new tumblr specifically for Scames (Scorpius and James) prompts. It is scamesprompts.tumblr.com. Feel free to message any ideas there! It would be awful if I were to run out of ideas. Thanks for the support thus far, muach appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day James had found some boy in Hufflepuff whose name he forgot. He was practically gagging for it. Though James felt numb to it all. It felt so wrong. No one sounded or looked as good as Scorpius in the throws of passion.

James figured it may just be that guy that wasn't doing it for him so he tried another. That didn't work. Then he tried another and another. He was still highly unsatisfied. Scorpius Malfoy had ruined sex for him, great.

That bloke Scorpius was seen with at Hogsmeade was now apparently his boyfriend according to his sources. Though he knew nothing about the bloke James had decided he was the worst person he had never met. James was dying to know one thing, he couldn't hold back any longer. 

He had approached Scorpius when he was on his way to the library without Albus for once. "Is that bloke fucking you?"

"That's none of your business James." Scorpius said stiffly.

"I bet he is." James said, "Is he any good?"

"Sod off." Scorpius said then continued on his way. 

But James wasn't finished yet. "Is he rough? Or soft and shit? Does he know you like it rough? Does he know what a slut you are?" James said, invading Scorpius' personal space. 

Scorpius pushed him away. "Fuck off. At least _I_ don't use people for sex. You, however, are the one who gets around, not me."

"Oh, fuck you!" James shot back, not knowing what to say to that. 

"You already have. Remember?" Scorpius said then walked away. James watched him until he disappeared into the library. He didn't feel any better after confronting Scorpius. In fact he felt worse. 

\---------------------- 

James was at a loss of what to do. He needed to get rid of this bloke whose name Rose told him, but he didn't care to remember. It then hit him, he could prank him, it wouldn't stop him from dating Scorpius, but it would make James feel better. 

The bloke was in Hufflepuff. James had connections everywhere so he convinced a girl to slip puking pastilles into his pumpkin juice at lunch. It wasn't long until he was puking his guts out and had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing. 

James wasn't done yet, however. The bloke was going to replace one of the Hufflepuff chasers for one game. So James rigged his locker to jam and then when he would finally get in open it would trigger the portable swamp. Perfect. Sure he would get some innocents, but sacrifices had to be made sometimes. 

Later the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff quidditch match was postponed due to "unforeseen circumstances". James couldn't stop grinning the rest of the day. 

A few days later he decided he needed to be clear to this wanker. So he sent an owl his way that read: _He's mine. Back off. Regards, James Sirius Potter_

He wanted the credit for all his hard work now. With the credit came the consequences. A particularly angry Scorpius confronted him in the hallway 

"I know what you have done, James. You need to stop." Scorpius said firmly. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." James said, playing dumb. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I mean it, James. Leave Erick alone." 

That must be his boyfriend's name. Sounded like the name of a prat to him. Bloody Erick. "What are you going to do about it?" James challenged 

"I'll-I'll report you!" Scorpius said. 

"You have no proof. Good luck with that." James said with a smirk before walking off. Scorpius wouldn't do shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the last one I think. Hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> tumblr - scamesprompts.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

It was after Christmas break and James had, had a revealation. His cousin, Louis, had brought his boyfriend over for the Holidays. They were a nice couple they seemed happy. Sure Teddy and Vic were happy too but it was nauseating how whipped Teddy was for her. Embarrassing really.

Louis and his boyfriend were different though. They both looked genuinely happy and looked at eachother like they were the only ones on the planet. James found for the first time he wanted that. He wanted something _real_ , something that lasted longer than a shag. Maybe people were onto something with the whole concept of relationships. 

James was now back at Hogwarts and he knew something needed to change. Whatever he was doing before was not working for him now. Maybe he should try a relationship, but the question was with who? No one really had held his interest long enough after a shag except- No, he wasn't going there.

He had to start looking around for candidates. He had a large pool to choose from because really who wouldn't want to date him? He was irresistible. He looked around the Great Hall that morning to scope out his options. He avoided the Slytherin table because who wanted to date a Slytherin anyway? Certainly no one of interest over there. 

Did he want a bloke or a bird? Bloke, but he wanted them to be more submissive he didn't want to be fighting for dominance, that was a turn off. He wanted to be the alpha male, always. He wanted someone who was slim, not taller than him. Someone who was kind, quickwitted, and actually interesting to talk to. Someone with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that cut through your soul. Someone who- 

_Fuck. I'm so fucked._

He groaned and put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening to him. No way. James Sirius Potter actually fancied Scorpius Malfoy. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He'd rather be hit by a bludger than come to this realization. Of course Scorpius was still taken anyway by bloody Elric or whatever his name was.

Not that James couldn't get Scorpius if he wanted to. He was James bloody Potter, nothing and no one could stop him. Elric didn't stand a chance. He could get Scorpius, no problem. Self issued challenge accepted. He did it once he could do it again.

One day James waited until Scorpius would be alone by checking the Marauder's map ofcourse. He certainly had not memorized his schedule, that would just be... mental. "Oi! Scorpius! Can we talk?" 

Scorpius turned to face James, his arms crossed. "No. Why would I talk to you?" 

"Look, I'm sorry for being a git towards you." James said.

"James, you weren't being a git towards me. You ignored me, which is worse." Scorpius said with a frown.

"I know, I know. I thought it would be for the best, since you were already too attached and all that shite. It was a little too much like a relationship and I don't do relationships." James explained. 

"Right. Got it. I'm leaving now." Scorpius said coldly he turned around to leave, but James grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Oi! I'm not finished yet!" James said. "But I changed my mind I think I'm up for it." 

Scorpius laughed dryly. "Really? What makes you think I want it. I have a boyfriend already."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not interested then. If you can do that I'll fuck off." James said.

"I'm-I'm not interested." Scorpius said as his eyes tended to wander away from James' face. 

James grinned, "That's what I thought. I'll let you think about it. Then you can let me know." James said to a Scorpius whose face was bright red. James hoped he wouldn't take _too_ long.

\-------------------------  
The next day Scorpius approached him in the hallway. "I broke up with Erick."

"Ok and?" James pushed.

"I'll be with you on two conditions. You have to be there when I tell Albus." Scorpius said.

"Fine, done. What is the second condition?" James asked.

"I want to take things slow, make sure you're serious about this, I didn't break off my previous relationship for a quick shag." Scorpius said.

Damn it. That sucked, but it was fair enough. "All right I can do both of those things." 

"Really? You can abstain from sex indefinitely?" Scorpius asked, disbelieving.

"Oi, I have some self control. I'm not some horny bastard." James defended.

"Right... we'll see about that." Scorpius said unconvinced. 

James did love a good challenge. He could do this, it might be tough, but he would endure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope tou enjoyed. Next chapter is very lokely to be the last. It will contain confrinting Albus and smut.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do-do you think he'll hate me?" Scorpius asked quietly.

It was a little heartbreaking how little Scorpius valued himself, his self esteem was in the negatives. "'Course not! Al thinks the sun shines out your arse! You could hex someone right in front of him and he'd still swear you'd never hurt a fly." James said. Scorpius honestly had no idea the lengths Albus would go for Scorpius, the lengths he had gone.

"He'll be so angry with me." Scorpius said. 

"No he won't be. He'll be angry with me which is what I live for so it's a win-win really." James said with a smirk, nothing gave him more of a satisfaction than pissing his brother off, it was glorious.

"Please don't insitgate." Scorpius said with a sigh.

"Me? I would never!" James said pretending to be offended. "How could you accuse me of such blasphemy!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I suppose we should just get this over with then."

"It'll be fine. You'll see." James reassured though Scorpius didn't seem so convinced.

\-----------------------

"All right I'm here. What do you two possibly want to tell me." Albus asked, giving a pointed look to James.

"Well... erm... you see.... James and I are-" Scorpius stopped himself midway through.

"We're together." James finished for him, draping an arm around Scorpius for good measure. 

"How long?" Albus asked solemnly as if someone had just died.

"A few days ago." Scorpius said.

"Honestly, Scorpius. You can do better than _him_ " Albus emphasized, glaring in James' direction.

"There's no one better." Scorpius said, which made James' heart flutter. Of course, James knew it was fact, but it was always nice to hear. 

Albus scoffed, "Sure there are, like virtually anyone else!"

"Thanks for the support, Al! Much appreciated!" James chirped.

Albus took James aside privately after. "If you hurt him, James, I will bloody kill you and make it look like an accident." 

"That won't happen." James said.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "See that it doesn't."

\-------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since he and Scorpius had gotten together. They still had not had sex and James was getting antsy. His hand was just not cutting it, he needed an arse. He couldn't believe Scorpius had lasted this long, he was usually gagging for it. He supposed the blonde really wanted to be sure James was serious.

That was fine, James vowed to himself he'd be the best bloody boyfriend ever. No half-arsing it. He would ask Scorpius what his ex would do in their relationship since James had to one up him of course.

"Does it matter? I chose you, didn't I?" Scorpius had said.

"It does matter because I want to be better!" James had declared.

"It's not a bloody competition, James." 

"But if it was I would win. Right?"

"I'm not going to justify that with a response. You're ridiculous."

Today at lunch James got passed a note from Scorpius that read:

_Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement._

This was it, they were finally going to fuck tonight. James could hardly wait. How was he supposed to pay attention in class today? 

The last few hours were painful. James could hardly concentrate in class with the image of shagging Scorpius' brains out. He was sporting a hard on the rest of the day. It was not pleasant. 

James shoveled down his food at dinner, hardly even tasting it. He then quickly exited the Great Hall and made his way to Scorpius. Finally he came to where the room would appear, he paced back and forth until the door appeared. He eagerly entered the room. He had been correct, Scorpius had meant they were going to fuck. There was a bed in the middle of the room, candles everywhere to create mood lighting he supposed. There was a fireplace on the other end of the room with a sofa. Maybe they could fuck there too.

Scorpius who was sitting on the edge of the bed got up to meet James. Which worked for James since he didn't want to have to walk to Scorpius, he wanted to take Scorpius right here and now. He wanted to shag him right against the wall. Once Scorpius was close James lunged towards him and captured him in a kiss. He pulled out his wand to disappear both their clothes, he was too impatient to wait for Scorpius to undress. 

He shoved him up against the wall. James pulled out of the kiss and rested his mouth by Scorpius' ear and spoke in a low voice. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and fast. I want you to scream my name."

Scorpius shuddered in response.

James muttered a lubrication spell, that was all he was going to do to prepare Scorpius. That was how they usually had done it. James started kissing up Scorpius neck then started nipping at the skin. James then positioned himself at Scorpius entrance and wasted no time in pushing himself in. "Fuck, your arse is so tight." James murmurred. Tighter than he remembered, he loved how he clenched around him. He pushed himsef all the way in. 

"Wrap your legs around me." James said, he got a grip on Scorpius' hips and Scorpius wrapped his legs around him. This way he'd be able to go faster. James pulled put for the first time only to slam back in. "Say my name." James growled in his ear as he continued thrusting.

"James." Scorpius said.

"Louder." James ordered. 

"James!" Scorpius said more loudly. 

"Louder!" James demanded and punctuated his demand by hitting Scorpius' prostate 

"James!" Scorpius cried out. 

James sped up his thrusts, maintaining a brutal pace. "Keep going!"

Scorpius kept on crying out James' name, each time James would reward him by hitting his prostate, hard. James was to focused on nailng Scorpius into the wall to really saw much other than grunt, which was rare for him. 

"James, I'm-I'm going to-" Scorpius was cut off by his own release, he slackened a little in James' arms. James kept pounding into him until he reached his orgasm. 

"Fuck, you were so good for me." James purred. "In fact I think you deserve a reward." 

"And what would that be?" Scorpius asked breathlessly, he looked so beautifully wrecked. 

"You'll see." James said with a smirk, he carried Scorpius to the bed and unceremoniously dropped him down. He climbed on the bed and situated himself next to Scorpius before turning Scorpius on his side and wrapping his arms around him, the way the blonde liked it.

"I wish we could sleep here." Scorpius said.

"We could." James suggested.

"No we can't. We'd get in trouble." Scorpius said as if that was the worst thing that could happened to him.

"Nothing wrong with a little trouble." James said before pressing a kiss to Scorpius' neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank ypu everyone for the xommwnts and support, much appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest any other fics you'd like me to write. 
> 
> I also have a Scames prompt tumblr. scamesprompts.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, thought it was a nice little starting point


End file.
